metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheFoxyRiolu
Re: Round 8 Lumoshi's Pokemon Roster Evolution If you think that I've just voted for you out of trying to save my ass, then you're wrong. With the way the rosters were panning out yours already looked the most dissapointing, if you need further proof here is the exact statement I sent Lumoshi earlier regarding my vote for you. "Voting for Foxy because the Noibat is possibly the worst addition I've seen in this entire Roster Evolution and he was going to be the next person I vote for anyways because Porygon-Z & Glaceon are jarring." So yeah, love ya too Foxy-Kush :3 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shadow Inferno page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Whatever this Conversation shall be titled Part 1 I understand, but when I submitted the roster I was under the impression that the submitted Pokemon had to compliment both requirements and I was too busy to bother trying to find another two Pokemon. As for the other things, there is a Grass-Type, it's Jumpluff. For Barbaracle I see it more on it's Rock-Type side rather than its water Type side and Krookodile more on its Ground-Type Side rather than its Dark-Type side. So I would've been fine with Sliggoo on your team, honestly it would've pretty much removed the jarring effect I get from Porygon-Z and Glaceon on your team. I look at your team and I see a lot of Big, bulky Pokemon or Pokemon with stuff that makes them appear larger than they are (Florges, Arcanine & Zoroark), but Glaceon and Porygon-Z aside from not being large, also don't look very intimidating when in comparison you have Aggron, Samurott & Archeops which look like their out for the kill. I don't expect to make it through this round, the only way I can is if KMM votes against you and I somehow win a Tie-Breaker so it's much more likely you'll win, so my suggestion for the next round is for you to increase the number of Passive Pokemon you have or ditch Porygon-Z & Glaceon. I'm pretty sure Lumoshi will bump the levels up to 50 next round so you'll need all the passive you can get because it'll only get worse otherwise. Also try and put some more dual-types in there somehow against all odds you've only put three Dual-Types in and all three share a type with at least one of the others. Part 2 Nah man you'll definetly win this round, the others will at least partially want me out because if I won it would be a bit awkward since I'm blocked. Pokemon that represent Users This would be my list (yes I did choose Riolu for you partly because you use Riolu in your name, but also because your determined). *Lumoshi: Arceus *Exotoro: Banette/Smeargle *Arend: Electivire *You: Riolu *Crimson: Hoppip *Doodle: Sudowoodo *KMM: Vileplume *Darth: Mightyena *Jaipom: Dedenne *Sonic: Weepinbell *Dylan: Floette *Eve: Torchic *Rick: Spinda *Marina: Hydreigon *Wario: Golem *Ziegs: Poliwhirl *Hammy: Stoutland *Icicle: Haunter *Brock: Tyrogue *Pablo: Rotom *Terraria: Surskit *Randomfrog: Cherrim *Vonn: Rhyhorn *TechBreloom: Elgyem *Plazzap: Pachirisu *DKH: Lampent *Tyranitar12: Klang *Sketch: Kecleon *MMC: Chatot *Nova: Regigigas *Floral: Blitzle *Tommy: Onix *SDMK: Furret *Polis: Golduck I think that's most active/semi-active users, I'd probably regard myself as a Frillish or Huntail.